legindary priestess
by issiemfriend
Summary: set in feudal japan,kagome finds herself with mysterious powers, whos the legindary priests and why was she chosen for this fate **CH 16 UP** R
1. 1:a BIG fight over a small thing

HI it's me um i no i said i was over inuyasha in my last story, well i lied dont hurt me D:

oh and im dedicating this story to my beta without her this story wouldn't be here today i can't do gramma lol

disclamer:I DONT NOT OWN INUYASHA OKK no need to rub it in sobs

It was a peaceful day near the well where the gang where having lunch next to roaring fire when suddenly

"SIT!" "OWW! Kagome!" "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! I can't believe you InuYasha. How could you? I worked so hard on that homework."

X  
X

FLASHBACK

X  
X

"Oi, wench, where's my dinner?" annoyed InuYasha.

"It will be done as soon as you stop bugging me. I'm trying to do my algebra homework," said a frustrated Kagome. "It's always the future junk with you," said InuYasha. "This is only the second time I brought it," said Kagome hotly. "It's not that important…" said InuYasha as he threw it in to the fire. (A/n: yay done with homework)

X

X

END FLASHBACK

X

X

"I'm going home. Don't follow me," said Kagome angrily.

And with that Kagome jumped back down the well. Suddenly a soul collector passed. "Fine. I'm going to see Kikyo," InuYasha announced before he left.

"kagome's not going to be happy when she hears about this," said sango wisely. "I'll say," said shippo cutely. "Hey where's Miroku?" Sango wondered aloud.

"He's meditating down buy the lake."

"Oh ok. I'm going to check on him," and with that sango went to check on the perverted monk.'

IN KAGOME'S ERA

"Mom, I'm home," she yelled. "Oh, Kagome! It's wonderful to see you dear. How's feudal Japan doing?" Asked Kagome's mum kindly.

"Horrible, I had ANOTHER fight with InuYasha," cried Kagome. "Oh sweetie it's ok. Don't cry, I'm here, it's alright," said Mrs. Higurashi giving her daughter a hug. "Go inside and have a nice warm bath. I'll make your favourite dinner tonight." Kagome smiled. "Ok. Thanks Mama," she said, wiping her eyes

.

FEUDAL ERA MIROKU AND SANGO

"Hey monk what are you doing?" asked Sango curiously. "Oh, hey Sango. I'm just meditating. Care to join me?" asked Miroku. "Ok then," agreed Sango.

"What happened at camp? I heard a sit so I assumed there was a fight," questioned Miroku. "You're right. There was a fight," and Sango went on to explain what happened but stopped when she felt a hand start groping her butt.

"Why you lecherous monk! I'll kill you!" screamed Sango.

"Got to go…" and with that he ran into the woods away from Sango. WITH KAGOME "Ah this feels so relaxing," said a relaxed Kagome. "Maybe I over reacted. I'll say sorry with a whole cardboard box full of ramen. He'll love me for that," she giggled.

FEUDAL JAPAN INUYASHA & KIKYO "

Hello InuYasha. What brings you here?" Kikyo asked. "Kikyo I need to talk to you," said InuYasha angrily as he jumped into the tree with Kikyo. "Did you and Kagome have another fight," Kikyo inquired dryly. "Yes, and she got mad at me for nothing. I thought I was helping her," explained InuYasha.

"Tell me what happened from start to finish."

So InuYasha went on to explain the whole fight to Kikyo, but she wasn't listening. No, instead she was thinking. 'Yes, this is just what I need to get Kagome away from my InuYasha. Now we can both go to hell TOGETHER.' When InuYasha finished "You know, I could always take her place InuYasha. I'd be a much bigger help than she ever was," said Kikyo seductively.

He thought about it for a moment while letting his anger and hurt boil inside of him" You're right Kikyo. When Kagome comes back I'll give her the news that you're replacing her," said InuYasha happily. 'Excellent,' thought Kikyo

heeheehee kikyo's evil ok here's how this is gona work im gona put the number of reviews i want and until that number of reviews are in my inbox im not gona update FLAMES DONT COUNT MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahabahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahh ahahahqahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahahahah ahahahahahahahaha ahahahahaah

issie.m.'s story if u dont like it dont bother reviewing cause i ain't reading them if there flames


	2. 2: I gots da power lol

**Ok im really sorry that I haven't updated but school is a killer in discus**

**It's torture**

**But heres the next chapter**

**Oh and WHY DID ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEW**

**I am very thankful 2 you and this chapter is because you reviewed my story**

**Chapter 2: I have new powers:**

**_XxXxX: WITH KAGOME: xXxXx_**

"Hmmmmmm, what kind of ramen should I get him" though kagome "I no ill get him a box of chicken and corn noodles" said kagome happily (A/N: oh my gosh I had that today and it's so delicious

**_XxXxX: meanwhile in feudal Japan: xXxXx_**

"Oi sango, shippo, miroku" said inuyasha in an angry voice

"what is it inuyasha?" asked shippo ever so cutely "kikyo here will be replacing kagome, since kagome is always running of to her time and she's just plane annoying" said inuyasha in a matter-of-fact tone "WHAT, kagome is not useless" said the rest of the group angrily

"Well, if that's how the really feel inuyasha" said kikyo in a fake sad tone but of course our idiotic inuyasha thought it was real "I should go so kagome can come back and get on your nerves, hold the group back and so she can keep running back to her stupid time oh and keep stuffing up your fights with some lame excuse' said kikyo seductively

"NO, kikyo your much better than kagome you can fight and heal and plus I no that you will be fateful to me this time" said inuyasha kindly as he held both kikyo's hands

**_XxXxX WITH KAGOME xXxXx_**

"Hmmmmmmmm, time to go back" though kagome peacefully "I wonder if inuyashas still angry at me oh well all this ramen will certainly cheer him up" kagome giggled then she jumped down the well not knowing what was in store for her

(A/N: ok I was thinking of ending it here but seriously it was way to short lol)

**_XxXxX in feudal Japan with kagome xXxXx_**

"OK, how am I going to do this" said kagome "I no ill put my back pack on my back and since the box has a handle ill carry it in my mouth" said kagome wisely

She was half what up when suddenly one of the stones gave way and she plummeted down to the bottom "OUCH THAT REALLY HURT" she screamed in her mind

Suddenly there was a bright aqua blue light coming from one of the rocks kagome picked it up and found THE LAST JEWEL SHARD in it she quickly put it with the rest of her shard

Then a lady appeared she was a ghost white and a little transparent with long hair and a very beautiful kimono (A/N: sorry I can't really describe it so just picture it in your minds ok lol)

"Hello lady kagome I am terrible sorry if I hurt u but I just couldn't stop I was so excited that some one had finally found me" said the mysterious voice in a sad tone

"I'm ok but who are you" asked kagome "that is not important but now that you have found the last piece of the shikon jewel the first part of your journey is done now you must work on your new powers" said the mysterious voice then it started to disappear

"Wait what are you talking about what new powers" said a very confused kagome 'you my lady have the power of song and only you will have enough power to purify him with your singing there is no other way" said the voice wisely then it started to disappear into the background

"The power will go to you as I disappear as you get strong the more I will appear the songs will just come to you when you want to sing" she was almost gone now

"But why me" screamed kagome

"Because you are the only one who knows how to sing in this era

Then she disappeared

A power suddenly went through kagome's body

"So this is what power feels like" said kagome calmly then she climbed out of the well and started walking to kaedes house

She was half way there when she saw something that made her wish she never came today


	3. 3:the second step to new powers

Ok people I am really sorry that I haven't updated but I promise that from now on I will update at least 1 chapter a week

And since no one has reviewed this chapter isn't going to be long

Ok chapter 3: the first step to power

XxXxX a few seconds ago xXxXx

"Wait what are you talking about what new powers" said a very confused kagome 'you my lady have the power of song and only you will have enough power to purify him with your singing there is no other way" said the voice wisely then it started to disappear into the background

"The power will go to you as I disappear as you get strong the more I will appear the songs will just come to you when you want to sing" she was almost gone now

"But why me" screamed kagome

"Because you are the only one who knows how to sing in this era

Then she disappeared

A power suddenly went through kagome's body

"So this is what power feels like" said kagome calmly then she climbed out of the well and started walking to kaede's house

She was half way there when she saw something that made her wish she never came today

XxXxX present time xXxXx

She couldn't believe her eyes it must be some sort of illusion

Because there right in front of her were inuyasha and kikyo torturing her friends she quickly hid in the bushes as miroku screamed out in pain

'Oh no what do I, I can't just sit here while they torture them' screamed kagome in her mind

Before she could jump out of the bushes and shoot an arrow at inuyasha kikyo turned around and shot at her with a purification arrow

Kagome opened her mouth ready to scream but instead of a scream instead a noise came out it sounded soothing but at the same time deadly to who ever it was aimed at

The arrow turned around and shot back at kikyo just when it was millimetres away from her face kagome made it go upwards and explode

Inuyasha finally noticed that kikyo wasn't torturing his old friends instead she was fighting… kagome

"Kagome so you finally decided to join us in the feudal era" said inuyasha dangerously

"Inuyasha what is going on why is kikyo here and why are you torturing our friends" said kagome close to tears

"Kikyo is here to replace you I decided I didn't need you anymore since kikyo is a thousand times better and I'm torturing those morons because they dare to go against me and now kagome it's your turn ready to die" said inuyasha calmly

"I thought you had changed inuyasha but your know different then any demon out there" said kagome in a small voice

Behind inuyasha and kikyo miroku and sango had gone into kaede's hut wishing that she could heal them but they forgot all about shippo who was just lying there just barely conscious

"k-kagome r-r-un" stumbled shippo

Inuyasha and kikyo turned around "so your still alive demon oh well you will be dead soon" said kikyo summoning some miko power

Kagome saw her chance but she didn't want to leave shippo. Suddenly without thinking she ran past kikyo & inuyasha and grabbed shippo and started running to the well. She was just about to jump into it when kikyo used her miko powers to close it up

Kagome still tried to jump into it but she stopped when she was about knee deep in it but dirt had filled the well.

"Oh no what do I do now" thought kagome

"Your dead now kagome" screamed kikyo

suddenly a bright aqua blue light appeared " run lady kagome I will hold them off and make them forget that you were ever here and since you risked your life to save this young demon I will grant you a new song but this can only prevent small demons who are trying to attack you" said the strange lady

"Thank you" said kagome as she ran off into the woods

xXxXx miroku and sango's pov XxXxX

"Lady Kaede, lady kaede wake up" said sango in a pained voice

Kaede woke up

"Oh dear what happened child did a demon attack ye" said kaede in a worried voice

"It was inyasha and kikyo" said miroku then he went on to explain the whole story to kaede

"Oh dear" said kaede "what's going to happen to kagome"

XxXxXxXxX END OF CHAPTER 3 XxXxXxXx

Ok now since I haven't updated in what feels like years I don't expect a review to this story and to say how sorry I am I will have the next chapter up later today ok I am really and truly sorry

Ok and I'm going to try my hardest at gramma and expression in my story and by the end of this year I'm hoping to have finished this story and moved on to other stories

It is my New Year resolution

Ok bye and if u feel like reviewing please do


	4. 4: farewell my dearest friends

**Ok just as I promised here is the next chapter of legendary priestess**

**And if I feel like it I will update another chapter today**

**Ok now I have made this chapter as long as I can without destroying the plot**

**Chapter 4: farewell my dear friends**

* * *

XxXxX summery of last chapter XxXxX

"Oh no what do I do now" thought kagome

"Your dead now kagome" screamed kikyo

suddenly a bright aqua blue light appeared " run lady kagome I will hold them off and make them forget that you were ever here and since you risked your life to save this young demon I will grant you a new song but this can only prevent small demons who are trying to attack you" said the strange lady

"Thank you" said kagome as she ran off into the woods

* * *

XxXxX five days later XxXxX

Kagome walked into a small abandoned hut that she had been living in for five days to check on shippo

"How are you feeling to day shippo" ask kagome softly

"Must better all my wounds have healed and I feel as strong as ever" said shippo

"That's excellent shippo now you stay in this area I'm going to go to search the woods for demons to kill" said kagome smiling

"Ok kagome" said shippo while picking up some crayons and paper kagome had given him yesterday

* * *

XxXxX with kikyo & inuyasha xXxXx

Oh inuyasha your so romantic" said kikyo as inuyasha gave a her a rose "kikyo I'm sorry for wasting my time with that useless poor excuse for a human kagome" said inuyasha seductively "lets go some where more private shall we inuyasha" said kikyo as she led him in a thick forest that no one could see through

(A/n EW! I can't believe I wrote that)

XXxXx with miroku, sango and kaede xXxXx

"How are ye wounds" said kaede

"Much better now that you helped heal us" said miroku

"Wonder what happened to kagome" said sango sadly

"only time will tell sango" said miroku hugging her

* * *

XxXxX with kagome XxXxX

'I sense a demonic presence' thought kagome

Suddenly about a hundred or so small demons jumped out from the bushes

'Looks like ill have to sing' though kagome evilly

Music started playing in the background

**Oohhhh oh… Oh **

**Was just the other day when you said to me  
That you had enough  
Told me that you wanna move on with your life  
And now you sing to me the same old melody  
That I'm still the one  
You thought I'd hang around while you made up your mind**

The demons tried to run away but kagome wouldn't let themA pale purple light surrounded kagome and started to slowly spread out killing some of the demons

**I used to say that you were everything  
you got your way but not anymore**

The pale purple light got brighter as kagome started to sing louder making the music even more powerful

**Did you think it would be that easy**  
**Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all**

**No, I don't I don't I don't miss you**

The demons tried to escape but kagome wouldn't let then a barrier surrounded her

**So here you are today trying to manipulate  
But that won't work this time  
Cos baby don't you know you're the last thing on my mind  
Not gonna hesitate don't wanna recreate the dreams you broke in two  
So I'll pick up the pieces of my broken heart and be done**

Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all

**  
**Half the demons were destroyed now then in a final pulse of power all the demons were destroyed and the purple light surrounding kagome disapeared

**  
No, I don't I don't I don't miss you**

No, I don't I don't I don't miss you  
No, I don't I don't I don't need you

I gottta move on with my life  
Cos I don't miss you at all

Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all

Then in a final pulse of power all the demons were destroyed and the purple light surrounding kagome disappeared

Kagome stretched "that was fun" said kagome laughing

Then a light appeared "lady kagome congratulations you are powerful enough to gain new song but that's not all you can do with your powers you can do spell with your singing abilities. Ok your new song can defeat demons as powerful as you but no higher and the spell I am bestowing on you is the ability to put people to sleep with a lullaby it works on full grown demons & humans" said the mysterious figure happily" I know that it may not be the best of spells but that's the highest one you can have at the level you are I must go now good luck lady kagome"

"Thank you for all that you have done for me I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you" said kagome

'Good bye lady kagome" said the disappearing figure

"goodbye" said kagome

XxXxX with shippo XxXxX

Shippo looked up at the sky and say the pale purple light "kagome must have found some" said shippo smiling "good for her"

He went back to his drawing

Then suddenly there was a bright aqua blue light

"What the hell is that" screamed shippo as he ran inside the hut to hid

But then as suddenly as it had appeared it vanished and kagome was hopping back to the hut looking very excited

"Hello shippo guess what" said kagome happily "I got a new song & spell"

'Spell I thought you only got songs" said shippo confused

"I no I thought so to until that mysterious lady told me about it" said kagome happily

"Ok kagome oh what's your new spell" said shippo curiously

I'll show you" said kagome

(A/N ok I can't think of any lullabies ok so just think of your favourite lullaby and pretend she singing that ok)

Shippo fell asleep almost instantly

Kagomes smile turned upside down, she new that this journey would be dangerous later on and she didn't want to see shippo badly hurt

She searched through her bag and found paper and a pen she grabbed a book out of her bag and started wrighting

XxXxXx a little while later XxXxX

"Shippo your finally away" said kagome smiling

"Yeah sorry" said shippo "that's a really cool spell kagome

kagome smiled "hey shippo I need you to give this note to kaede hopefully miroku and sango will be there to and stay there until they finish reading it ok but don't open it till you get there and the other's are there to hear it ok" said kagome

"Yes kagome ill do my best" said shippo cutely

"Ok bye shippo" said kagome giving him a tight hug

"Kagome you're crushing me" said shippo weakly little did he know he would soon miss her hugs terribly

"Oh sorry shippo" said kagome weakly "ok off you go bye shippo"

"Bye kagome" said shippo as he ran off quicker than lightning

XxXxX with miroku sango & kaede xXxXx

They were quietly eating some miso soup in kaedes hut when shippo ran in and knocked over miroku

"MY SOUP" he screamed

"Sorry" said shippo

"Shippo" all three said in unison "your alive"

"Yes and so is kagome she told me to give this note to you" said shippo handing over the note

Miroku started to read the not out loud

Dear friends

We have been threw a lot together and recently inuyasha betrayed us I am sorry for not sending this to you soon but shippo was injured

I have learned of a terrible journey that I must continue on my own TO KILL NARAKU I no that you all want revenge on him but I don't want any of your to die I'm sorry

Miroku, sango & kaede please take care of shippo and raise him well

Shippo: please don't come looking for me I know it may be hard for you to accept this but I cant risk you getting hurt on this journey

I'm sorry my dear friends maybe one day fate will be so kind as to let us cross paths

But for now I must say farewell my dear friends

From kagome

* * *

**wow thats the longest chapter i have ever done**

**ok now since i tryed my hardest on this chapter i need**

**reviews needed:1**

**reviews wanted:3**

**ok to continue the story i need 1 review **

**but to make me want to update more i would like around 3 reviews k**

**people who read & review my storie u get a cookie and your name mentioned in my next chapter**


	5. she cries

Wow I'm already putting the next chapter up three chapters in one day that's amazing for me

You all can thank Cresant Sun for this next chapter because she reviewed

5: ready, set…. GO!

**XxXxX review of last chapter xXxXx**

Dear friends

We have been threw a lot together and recently inuyasha betrayed us I am sorry for not sending this to you soon but shippo was injured

I have learned of a terrible journey that I must continue on my own TO KILL NARAKU I no that you all want revenge on him but I don't want any of your to die I'm sorry

Miroku, sango & kaede please take care of shippo and raise him well

Shippo: please don't come looking for me I know it may be hard for you to accept this but I cant risk you getting hurt on this journey

I'm sorry my dear friend's maybe one day fate will be so kind as to let us cross paths

But for now I must say farewell my dear friends

From kagome

**XxXx current moment XxXx**

Kagome watched shippo run away faster than lightning when she could see him anymore she burster into tears, she didn't want to see him go but she had to it was far to dangerous for him

She looked at the sky it was already sunset she quickly lit a fire and boiled some water she had in a bottle 'lucky I brought a box of ramen with me' thought kagome she ate it slowly savouring the taste

Soon it was dark and kagome lied down on her bed made out of hay

**XxXx with sango, shippo, miroku & kaede xXxX**

"Why did kagome write that w-why" cried shippo

"s-she wants us to be safe" said sango holding back tears

**XxXxX with kagome XxXxX**

Kagome wasn't able to go to sleep that night she kept thinking of the events that had happened since she jumped down the well 6 days ago

She decided to sing her new song, even though there weren't demons around she just wanted to sing

**Honestly, what will become of me?  
I don't like reality  
its way too clear to me**

**But really life is dandy  
we are what we don't see  
we miss everything daydreaming**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?

A tear fell down her cheek and fell onto the ground then disappeared like it was never there

**Come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

Travelling I always stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less

I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

A small smile came onto kagome's lips but it quickly disappeared as she continued her song

**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?

Come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die

Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die

Die, die, die

Unexpectedly she thought about her family who will wonder where she is after a while

**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?

Come to an end; come to an end  
why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end; come to an end  
why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it will come soon

And the sun was wondering if it should  
Stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling  
And the clouds were dropping  
And the rain forgot how to bring salvation

The dogs were tune barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die

Suddenly she felt really dizzy and was only on just conscious

Suddenly an aqua blue light appeared "lady kagome I'm sorry that I put you through this" said the mysterious lady sadly "but on the positive side you are getting stronger and stronger each day and since I believe you are strong enough you can have a new spell

"T-t-thank you" kagome choked out

"your power is to heal animals" said the lady "goodbye kagome and good luck"

Then the lady disappeared and kagome fell into a deep sleep

**XxXx end of chapter 5 XxXx **

**Sorry it's so short I couldn't think of anything I'm having a writer's**

**Block but maybe some reviews will get rid of it heheheh**

**Ok reviews needed: 2**

**Reviews wanted: 4**


	6. midori

**Ok I got three reviews from the same person but I want to right another chapter so ill except **

**Ok Thank you Rebecca for reviewing it means a lot to me **

**Chapter 6: midori**

**XXxxX review of last chapter**

Suddenly she felt really dizzy and was only on just conscious

Suddenly an aqua blue light appeared "lady kagome I'm sorry that I put you through this" said the mysterious lady sadly "but on the positive side you are getting stronger and stronger each day and since I believe you are strong enough you can have a new spell

"T-t-thank you" kagome choked out

"Your power is to heal animals" said the lady "goodbye kagome and good luck"

Then the lady disappeared and kagome fell into a deep sleep

**XxXxXx with kagome xXxXx**

Five days had pasted since she had given the note to shippo

Five days since he left

'_There's no point in staying her anymore than I have to, I have a long journey ahead of me'_ thought kagome

Kagome pack up what she had brought in her yellow bag pack and left the hut to go to the nearby village to gather supplies

She still had the money miroku gave her last time she came down the well he said that it was only for emergencies

**XxXxX kikyo & inuyasha XxXxX**

"Inuyasha I'm going to the nearby village to slay a demon did you want to come"

"Yeah sure" said inuyasha as he started to follow kikyo

"inuyasha what ever happened to kagome the well was destroyed but I have a strange feeling that she still managed to get to our time" said kikyo

"Narr I'm sure that she's in her time probably moping about that fight we had" said inuyasha confidently

"wait what kind of fight did you to have?" asked kikyo

"oh she was always bringing this future junk with her and I was getting sick of it so I chucked some of it in the fire" said inuyasha "then kagome got all angry and told me to sit loads of times"

'_Interesting'_ thought kikyo

**XxXxX with shippo and the others XxXxX**

"SHIPPO stop trying to run away" yelled sango

"Don't make me use a sutra on you" miroku threatened

"I'M sick of this place I want to go out and search for kagome" scream shippo

"I'm sorry but you can't lady kagome told us to take care of you and not to look for her" said miroku

"I don't care" said shippo holding back tears

Then shippo tried to run away again but as we all know miroku stop him

"That's it shippo" said miroku grabbing a sutra "this is for your own good sango hold shippo down please"

"Ok miroku" said sango getting up

While sango held shippo down miroku put a sutra on little shippo

"This is like the sutra I used on inuyasha it makes you unable to move" said miroku wisely

**XxXxX with kagome XxXxX**

_Wow this is a beautiful village'_ thought kagome happily

The village was amazing it had a forest on one side and a beautiful ocean on the other

As kagome walked into the village she say a lot of amazing stuff for example there was a little pet place where you could get a tame demon pet

Kagome decided to go into that store and saw some amazing animals mainly birds but a lot of other pets to she looked at all of the pets then decided to leave

"Wait don't go yet" said someone behind kagome

She turned around and saw the lady that owned the store

"Are you a priestess" she asked

"Well I guess you could say that" said kagome thinking of the songs and spells she new

"Can you heal one of my animals" the lady pleaded

"Sure" said kagome

"Thanks" said the lady pulling kagome to the back of the shop "her name is midori and she's a two tailed demon cat (A/N like the one sango has, kilala)

Kagome looked at the small cat you could tell that it was in pain it was shivering on a hay bed

"When did she start showing signs that she was sick" asked kagome

"About 3 days ago" said the lady

"Alright you go tend to your shop while I heal midori" said kagome kindly

The lady nodded her head then left

"What have you been up to midori" said kagome going through her bag

'Meow' said midori

Kagome smiled "ok where does it hurt" said kagome while pulling out a cotton ball out of her bag she touched the demon cats stomach and it flinched

"I see you must have ate some thing off" said kagome wisely

Kagome bent down and kissed the cats stomach and then the cat glowed orange as purple liquid went into the cotton ball in kagome's hand this happened for about 5 seconds

"All better" said kagome smiling

The demon cat stood up purred happily

Kagome went to tell the owner of the store that her cat was all better

"How is midori" ask the lady

"She's better than ever" said kagome smiling

"Thank you so much priestess" said the lady bowing

"I must be going now" said kagome "make sure you watch what midori eats"

"Wait umm I-I was wondering" stuttered the girl "I have to many animals here and I..."

The lady never got to finish her sentence as there was a huge crashing noise it made the cages shake and the animals go wild

"WHAT WAS THAT" yelled kagome

"Oh no the demon…its back" cried the lady

"What demon?" asked kagome

Suddenly the roof of the store was ripped of

"THAT DEMON" yelled the lady

the demon was huge with sharp spikes all along it's back and a huge eye on its stomach now that kagome looked at it properly she say it was basically a giant eye

But then the demon was gone and a single arrow landed near kagome's feet

"What the" said kagome confused "where did this arrow come from"

When the demon vanished kagome couldn't believe what she saw she had hoped she would never have to see those faces again

**XxXxX with inuyasha & kikyo XxXxX**

"Inuyasha I found the demon" kikyo yelled

"Ok I'm on it" said inuyasha as he aimed a hit at the disgusting monster but the monster ran

"Wow he's fast for a giant eyeball" said inuyasha

"He is heading into town" shouted kikyo

"Let's follow it" said inuyasha

And they rushed into town

"Here it is kikyo" yelled inuyasha

"Got it" yelled kikyo

And she shot a single arrow at it, and it hit the demon right in a soft spot. The demon was destroyed and kikyo could swear she saw someone familiar

**XxXxX with kagome XxXxX**

She quickly ducked into the little pet shop "hide me" she pleased

"Sure priestess you can hide with midori" said the kind lady "midori transform"

Suddenly the cute little cat transformed into a huge demon

"Thank you" said kagome as she went behind

Suddenly kikyo and inuyasha came into the store

"Were sorry about your roof inuyasha here is going to fix it for you" said kikyo with a fake smile

"Yeah, yeah" said inuyasha

"Thank you for your kindness" said the lady

About half an hour later when it was just starting to get dark

"All done" stated inuyasha

"Alright let's go then" said kikyo

Then they left

"Wow that was a close one" said kagome come out from behind midori

"_I guess inuyasha didn't recognise my smell because of the strong scents around here_" thought kagome

"Thank you for your kindness" said kagome

"Oh don't worry about" said the kind lady

"Well I better get going now thank you again"

"Good bye priestess" said the lady bowing

'Good bye" waved kagome as she walked down the street

She was just out side the village when she heard someone call her

"Priestess, priestess please wait"

Kagome turned around and say a young girl around her brothers age

"m-my mum told me to give this to you" the girl pantered when she finally caught up to kagome

"It's the demon cat" said kagome stunned "but I can't accept this"

"No you have to she would probably be dead if it wasn't for you"

"But I can't" said kagome

"I insist" said the girl firmly

**XXxxXXxxXXxx END OF CHAPTER 6 xxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Ok I no it's a cliff but I don't know if I should give kagome a companion or not what do you guys think please leave your vote in a review & if you have any questions about the story don't hesitate to answer**

**Reviews needed: 4 (I no it seems like a lot but I really need four)**

**Reviews wanted: 6**


	7. ipod

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating I started school and it's a killer**

**Anyway here is the next chapter **

**XxXxX last time xXxXx**

"Well I better get going now thank you again"

"Good bye priestess" said the lady bowing

'Good bye" waved kagome as she walked down the street

She was just out side the village when she heard someone call her

"Priestess, priestess please wait"

Kagome turned around and say a young girl around her brother's age

"m-my mum told me to give this to you" the girl pantered when she finally caught up to kagome

"It's the demon cat" said kagome stunned "but I can't accept this"

"No you have to she would probably be dead if it wasn't for you"

"But I can't" said kagome

"I insist" said the girl firmly

**XxXxX present time xXxXx**

"are you sure you want me to keep it?" questioned kagome

"im positive" said the girl with a smile holding up the cat

"alright thank you' said kagome happily

"Goodbye priestess and good luck" said the girl

"Bye" said kagome waving as he girl ran off

XxXxX with shippo miroku kaede and sango XxXxX

"Are you ready to behave shippo" ask sango kindly

"Yes sango" said shippo miserably

"miroku release shippo" said sango

"…"

"Miroku???" asked sango

Miroku started twitching as if he was restraining him self from doing something

"MIROKU" screamed shippo

"w-what" said miroku quietly

"oh no you want to sing again don't you" said kaede

"Sing?" sad shippo and sango

"Oh well why you were out spying on inuyasha miroku found kagomes bike, on the bike there was a pocket, in that pocket the was a strange technology" said kaede

'kagomes ipod" said miroku happily

"yes kagomes ipod and miroku's listened to it for ages and then it said 'ipod is shutting down for 4 hours to recharge please be patient kagome' (A/N: I no that ipods don't do that but just imagine if it did)

"It's been 3 hours 32 minutes and 6...9 seconds" said miroku twitching

"Wow" said shippo and sango

"She had pictures to there so cool & funny" said miroku and she gets more every 5 hours

"Wow that AMAZING" screamed sango with stars in her eyes

Suddenly miroku raped his arms around the ipod "my ipod' he said protectively

"oh no you don't miroku" said sango launching he self at the ipod in mirokus arms

XxXxX with kikyo & inuyasha XxXxX

"wow that's odd who ever heared of an ipod" said kikyo "do you know what it is inuyasha

"Yeh its some future trash that kagome brought back with her" said inuyasha

"Tell me more about this... Future kagome comes from' asked kikyo

"sure" said inuyasha

and he told her all about kagome how the future has this big huge metal machine that try to kill you how there are tall hard things that eat people at night but spit them out in the morning ( A/N: cars and apartments)

**(A/N: the rest of this long chapter is goner be about miroku sango shippo and keade sing songs on kagomes ipod)**

"its charged, its charged" said miroku doing a happy dance

"Woohoo" said shippo still held down by the sutra "NOW RELEASE ME DAMMIT" screamed shippo

Miroku took the sutra of shippo

"I bags listening to it first" screamed sango

"No I do!" yelled miroku

"NO me" added shippo

"I no how we can solve this problem

"Miroku the special sutra that I gave you" said kaede happily

" the one that makes thing ten times louder" miroku gasped 'of course

he attached it to the sutra to the ipod speakers

"Suddenly a song started it was loud"

This song is my favourite it's so cool!" said miroku

"SSSSShhhhhhhhh" said everyone else in unison

**I'm Sexy  
I'm Cute  
I'm popular to boot.**

**I'm bitchin'  
Great hair  
The boys all love to stare**

I'm wanted  
I'm hott  
I'm everything you're not

I'm pretty  
I'm cool  
I dominate this school!

Who am I?  
Just guess  
Guys wanna touch my chest

I'm rockin  
I smile  
And many think I'm vile

I'm flying  
I jump  
You can look but don't you hump

I'm danger  
I roar  
I swear I'm not a whore!

We cheer  
we lead  
we act like we're on speed

You hate us  
Cuz we're beautiful  
But we don' like you either!

We're cheerleaders!  
We are cheerleaders!  
Uh - huh!

"…" everyone just stared at miroku as he sang along to the song

"That was disturbing" said shippo

"ill say" said sango

"…"

"MY TURN" said shippo

**Do you like waffles? ****  
****-yea we like waffles! ****  
****Do you like pancakes? ****  
****-yea we like pancakes! ****  
****Do you like French toast? ****  
****-yea we like French toast! ******

**Do do do do doot just can't wait to get enough waffles! Waffles! Waffles!****  
****Do do do do doot just can't wait to get enough waffles!******

**Do you like waffles?****  
****-yea we like waffles! ****  
****Do you like pancakes? ****  
****-yea we like pancakes! ****  
****Do you like French toast? ****  
****-yea we like French toast!******

**Do do do do doot just can't wait to get enough waffles**

"Lol that was cute" said sango" and now its my turn

she looked threw the song list and found the perfect song

**hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words**

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

"Wow that was an awesome song" said miroku

"it is getting late the sun will be here in couple of hours"

"Aye child we should all be getting to sleep" said kaede

and with that they turned out then lights and went to sleep

XxXxX to be continued…XxXxX

**Sorry I couldn't resist I promise the next chapter will be long and all about kagome and her new pet midori**

**I got new readers and I'm very happy about it**

**And everyone say tank you to me & my cousin because we tried to make this as funny as possible **

**Alright I don't deserve reviews so ill only need 2 to continue I was goner make it 6 but I took so long to update so yeah**

**Reviews needed: 2**

**Reviews wanted: 6**

**Thank you**

**Issie.m's stories**


	8. midnight

**Hi I'm alive… I think**

**Because I didn't get any reviews so I don't think anyone's reading this story anymore but oh well I no I deserved it and I'm sorry I took so long to update my computer broke so I had to get a new one **

**THERE NOT CHEAP…**

**-----------Last time on legendary priestess-----------------**

"Are you sure you want me to keep it?" questioned kagome

"I'm positive" said the girl with a smile holding up the cat

"Alright thank you' said kagome happily

"Goodbye priestess and good luck" said the girl

"Bye" said kagome waving as he girl ran off

**XXXXXXXX with miroku sango shippo and kaede xxxxxxxxxx**

"This ipod is amazing" said shippo

"I no" said miroku proudly

"But its kagome's we cant keep it" said sango

"Your right" said kaede

"But we don't know where kagome is"

"that is true" said kaede" but…"

"But what kaede?" asked miroku

"well a few years ago I learned a spell… where I could transport things to there owned no matter where they are but I cant trace them and it has to be there belonging/ they had to have used it or touched it before" said a wise kaede

"cool" said everyone else in unison

"But its really risky I could end up destroying the object" said kaede

"But its worth a shot" said sango then suddenly miroku started shaking her

"Have you gone freaking insane" he said

his eyes had gone wide and red his hair was sticking on end his clothes were all wrinkled and his staff was on the floor snapped

"I Would die if that ipod went away" he said while one eye was twitching " I will never give it back to kagome"

"Miroku your insane" screamed sango

Suddenly shippo whispered in kaedes ear

'Ill distract miroku and you transport the ipod with this note attached' he whispered

'Ok child but I hope yer no what your doing' she replyed

"Hey miroku I have the ipod said shippo holding up a disguised acorn come and catch me if you want it" he said bolting out the door

"I WILL CATCH YOU SHIPPO" screamed miroku dashing after shippo

Then kaede transported the ipod

Hoping that it would go to kagome.

**---------With kagome--------**

"awww aren't you just the cutest thing ever" said kagome as she set up camp"

"Meow" said midori cutely

"Awww here I made a bed just for you midori" said kagome

Midori snuggled down in the bed kagome had made for her

It was her old sleeping bag **(A/N: I'm pretending she had two ok) **but with two comfy pillows made out of duck feathers and silk to hold it all together

"oh whats this" wondered kagome as suddenly the ipod appeared in her hands " om my gosh it my ipod I haven't seen this in moths

Theres a note attached to it

_To kagome/mummy_

_I understand why you sent me back and I hope that I will see you again one day_

_Miroku found your ipod in the bike that you broke it was in a secret compartment thing_

_He went crazy over it so we decided it was better to send it to you_

_Hope you are safe_

_From your loving son_

_Shippo_

"Oh he understands" said kagome smiling contently

ok, good night midori" said kagome smiling towards her

"Meow meow" said midori pulling something out of her fur

"oh what's this" said kagome opening it

to priestess

if you get this letter than you have accepted my gift

I have to many pets and midori missed you so I thought it best if she went with you

You can change her name if you want she wont mind

Sincerely

Your follower

"That was weird I wonder what followers are" questioned kagome

"meow" said midori

" oh well, hmmm I think ill name you.. midnight" said kagome " since you have black on you"

she picked midnight up and carried her to her bed"

"Oh how cute you have a heart on your back" said kagome

"Meow' said midnight sleepily

"Alright good night" said kagome putting her in her bed

Then she went and set up her own bed completely forgetting about dinner but oh well mikos breathe and eat of the energy of the land anyway

**-------------------------Till next time----------------------------**

**ok I'm sorry its short but its better than nothing and I have made a schedular ill update once 1 week on Wednesday and since I'm sorry for not updating ill update three chapters this week**

**and this one wont count **

**ok so you have three chapters to look forward to with or without reviewing **

**but I would like it if you did**

**Reviews:**

**-Empty-**

**Since no one review for this chapter**

**review if you want your name mentioned ^^**

**issie.m's stories **


	9. inubaby

**Hey, well heres the next chapter **

**And I no that at least one person is reading this story **

**Ha-ha**

**So this story is dedicated for you **

Its was the next morning the birds were chirping the bees we singing

Then all that was gone when there was a scream coming from under a tree

"Midnight you scared the hell out of me' panted kagome

"Meow" said midnight grinning

"Awww you're so cute" said kagome giving her a big hug

"Meow mow" she said

"Ok time for breakfast" said kagome pulling out some noodles and kibble

"I was meant to give this to kilala but I haven't seen her in ages

Kagome grabbed out a little bowl and started to pour kibble in.

"Enjoy' said kagome happily

'Oh wow I just remembered I got my ipod back' said kagome

She rummaged threw her bag and pulled out her ipod it was one of those long ones and it was green her favourite colour. She flipped threw the condense and found her favourite song. She started to sing along

**you make me feel out of my element  
like I'm walking' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinning' in slow motion  
and you're moving' too fast**

were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

you make me feel out of my element  
like I'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pulling' me in deeper  
making' it harder to breathe

we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny

were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

kaleidoscope of colours  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah

we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love

but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(the chemicals react)

"Meow" said midnight pulling kagome back to reality

"OH sorry girl, you finished your breakfast ok just let me have mine then we will start walking" said kagome happily

She had an Unhealthy breakfast of noodles and apple black current juice

Ok I have had breakfast and packed the camp there's nothing else to do here come on girl we have about a five day walk to the next village

"Meow' said midnight angrily then transformed into a huge beast with long fangs

"Oh wow I forgot demonic cats can do that" said kagome

Then midnight beckoned kagome to get on her back

"Are you sure" she asked

"roar' said midnight beckoning again

"alright' said kagome happily jumping onto midnight back

they took off

-------With inuyasha and kikyo----------

"Inu-baby you so distracted lately" said kikyo

"Oh sorry kiki" said inuyasha giving kikyo a kiss

I was just wondering about how the demon we slayed about 2 days ago I could have sworn I saw kagome but that's impossible kagome is in the future and ill never see her again' said inuyasha distantly

"inuyasha, this isn't working out' said kikyo darkly "you to obsessed with kagome, so until you can get your big air head over her, don't talk to me"

"Ill be in the hut" she added

"kiki" said inuyasha in a hurt voice

---------With kagome and midnight ---------

"Ah ah chooooo" sneezed kagome "gahh who's talking about me"

"Roar' said midnight

it felt so good to be in the air just her and midnight the breeze running threw her hair

The suddenly

A flock of demon birds swooped in from out of know wear and attacked midnight

They came crashing down

And the bird still came after them

Kagome placed a protective shield around midnight so the bird wouldn't attack her and that she wouldnt evaporate when she sung this song

The bird were huge and there were dozens of them, kagome consentrated and started to sing

As usual a aqua blue light surrounded her:

**Honestly, what will become of me?  
I don't like reality  
its way too clear to me**

**But really life is dandy  
we are what we don't see  
we miss everything daydreaming**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?

**Come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

Travelling I always stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less

I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

The birds started to disappear

**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?

Come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die

Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die

Die, die, die

Most of the birds were dead and gone but there was still the leader and a few other strong birds to kill

And they were slowly creeping towards her

**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end?

Come to an end; come to an end  
why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end; come to an end  
why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it will come soon

And the sun was wondering if it should  
Stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  


They were all gone except for the leader now

**And the sky was falling  
and the clouds were dropping  
and the rain forgot how to bring salvation**

the dogs were tune barking at the new moon  
whistling a new tune  
hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die

The leader almost grabbed her but it was to late he disappeared

Then kagome started to heal midnight

**Ok I decided to end it there and ill try and get the next chapter up on Wednesday ok so stay tuned **

**Ok same old system**

**Number of review needed: 2 **

**Number of reviews wanted; 3**

**Ok **

**Issie.m's stories**


	10. almost winter

…**I never said which Wednesday I would update……so technically it's only a day late…**

XxXxX previously on legendary priestess XxXxX

* * *

**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
why do all good things come to an end? **

**Come to an end; come to an end  
why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end; come to an end  
why do all good things come to an end? **

**Well the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it will come soon **

**And the sun was wondering if it should  
Stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away**

They were all gone except for the leader now

**And the sky was falling  
and the clouds were dropping  
and the rain forgot how to bring salvation **

**the dogs were tune barking at the new moon  
whistling a new tune  
hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die**

The leader almost grabbed her but it was to late he disappeared

Then kagome started to heal midnight

XXxX present time XxXxX

* * *

Midnight was starting to wake up, it was the break of day and they was frost every where, a sign that winter was approaching. Midnight walked over to kagome and started nudging her with her head, kagome wouldn't wake, so midnight transformed into her demon form and roared

That roar made the birds fly of, the trees shake, the earth quake and it made kagome wake with a fright

"Midnight, you scared the crap out of me' panted kagome trying to get her heart beating again

'"meow" said midnight

"oh yeah your right," said kagome' we better start walking so we can get to the village as early as possible, and I also thing we should stay there for the winter months, I could be come the towns miko and train my abilities, I mean it s better than wandering and getting lost in the snow that will arrive in about 5 days, its already started frosting"

'Meow' said midnight

And with that they packed up camp and set off for the near by village

As they where walking kagome had a sudden thought "hey midnight, what do you say to fight a few demons before we go"

"Meow mow" answered midnight

"I will take that as a yes" smiled kagome

They walked threw the forest for a while making as much noise as possible and finally a demon came.

It was huge bigger than 3 of her houses stacked on top of each other with arms all around it. It was like the monster that was a huge eye but instead of spikes on it there was arms

"Wow, that looks freaky" stated kagome "oh well lets get this over with"

She's though to herself hmm I wonder I really like my first song but it was only to defeat small demons I wonder if I put more energy into it will it become strong

She smiled to herself 'well only 1 way to find out'

An aqua blue light surrounded her but something was different it had a slight green tinge to it this time

**Oohhhh oh… Oh **

**Was just the other day when you said to me  
That you had enough  
Told me that you wanna move on with your life  
And now you sing to me the same old melody  
That I'm still the one  
You thought I'd hang around while you made up your mind**

The demon seemed to be in pain, it started struggling towards kagome

**I used to say that you were everything  
you got your way but not anymore**

**Did you think it would be that easy**  
**Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all**

**No, I don't I don't I don't miss you**

**So here you are today trying to manipulate  
But that won't work this time  
Cos baby don't you know you're the last thing on my mind  
Not gonna hesitate don't wanna recreate the dreams you broke in two  
So I'll pick up the pieces of my broken heart and be done**

Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all

The demon started vanishing but it manages to dislodge one of is arms and throw it at kagome

Kagome put more energy into her song and the arm started to vanish to

**No, I don't I don't I don't miss you**

No, I don't I don't I don't miss you  
No, I don't I don't I don't need you

Suddenly the strange lady appeared again

"long time no see kagome" she said

"Hey, sorry I got a new pet and things have been abit hectic' said kagome with a smile

Ok so your new song is to protect your victim you no the one who's getting attacked by the demon and your new spell is.. Well its hard to explain.. its like a song that repairs the damage done to a relationship for example two lovers have a fight your spell will help everything be better, am I making any sense?"

'Yes plenty" said kagome with a smile

"Okay priestess I must be going" said the lady sadly "I will see you when you level up"

And with that the lady vanished

And kagome and midnight walked to the village not knowing what was going to happen

…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok I know I have taken along time but the truth is I have actually lost inspiration for this story I really want to get started on a new on but I want to finish this story to**

**And if Ican update once or twice a week for both stories then I wil do both but if I cant then I will just work on legendary priestess so atleast you know I will have more chapters up ^^**

**Issie.m's stories**


	11. treasure chest

**Ok I felt guilty, and I want to finish this story so I will probably update daily this will still be a long story so don't worry ^^**

**----Previously on legendary priestess---**

"Long times no see kagome" she said

"Hey, sorry I got a new pet and things have been abit hectic' said kagome with a smile

Ok so your new song is to protect your victim you no the one who's getting attacked by the demon and your new spell is.. Well its hard to explain.. its like a song that repairs the damage done to a relationship for example two lovers have a fight your spell will help everything be better, am I making any sense?"

'Yes plenty" said kagome with a smile

"Okay priestess I must be going" said the lady sadly "I will see you when you level up"

And with that the lady vanished

Kagome and midnight walked to the village not knowing what was going to happen

**-----present time—sort of--------**

kagome and midnight were searching threw the forest " do you remember how we go here midnight' asked kagome

"mow mew meow" said midnight

"your right lets just keep moving forward until there is an opening in the sky' said kagome

"Meow mew mow mew" said midnight shaking her head

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed kagome as she fell into a large pit "what the hell" said kagome

The bottom was all sticky and muddy it was disgusting

"Midnight, help me out please' said kagome

Midnight transformed and helped kagome get out than transformed again

"I no what your thinking I can walk into the village like this" said kagome

'midnight break threw the trees and find a hot spring I can bath in please" said kagome miserably

"Hopefully demons wont attack again" said kagome

With that midnight soared up into the air leaving a big gap where she went she looked around a bit and saw a hot spring around about 40 meters from where kagome was she flew back down and started running in the direction the hot spring was

"midnight thank you" said kagome as she hopped into the hot spring

**----------- With miroku, sango, shippo, and kaede------------**

I can't stand this place anymore!" said miroku "sango can I please borrow kilala, I will return her"

"Ok, but why do you need her?" questioned sango

"I want to go to a village about a 20 day walk from here for the winter" said miroku "so I thought it would be faster if I took kilala"

"FOR THE WINTER MONTHS" shouted sango "fine than shippo and I are coming along to"

"Yeah alright pack your things and I will wait for you outside" said miroku

"Ok I will be quick" said sango "and get shippo while you're out there"

'Will do' said miroku walking out the door with his staff and kilala in his hands

**-----------------------With kikyo and inuyasha---------------**

"Kikyo, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept going on about kagome, she in the future and I will never she her again' said inuyasha

"Good inuyasha, but I have some news, kagome is here in our time" spat kikyo

" what, how do you know" said a confused inuyasha

"a little while ago I saw some strange miko powers, almost as strong as mine just before we found that demon in the nearby village" said kikyo " I had one of my soul keepers find the source and there was kagome she was going some thing weird"

"Go on" said inuyasha

"it sounded pleasing to the ears and yet deadly to whoever it was aimed at" said kikyo

"kikyo can you make the noise kagome made' asked inuyasha

"I can try" said kikyo

**Did ya think I would be that easy,**

**Did you think id be back for more,**

**Loving you was a big mistake,**

**Cos I don't miss you at all**

sung kikyo, but it wasn't smooth like kagome's was when kikyo sung it was harsh and she changed pitch often it just make you tighten up and wriggle like when someone scratches there nails on the chalk board it make that eerie sound that's what kikyo sounded like

'Wow" said inuyasha

**------------------- With miroku sango and shippo---------------**

You all ready to go" said miroku

"Yes" they replied

And they set off on kilala

**-----------------With kagome & midnight----------------**

Kagome was in the hot spring she was looking into the forest on the other side, and then she heard a huge slapping sound and the faint words of 'pervert'

Ah that was refreshing" said kagome "hey midnight can you dry my hair"

'Mow' said midnight and she blew a bit of steam on to kagome's hair it was dry almost admedianly

"Lucky I brought my costumes al I have to do is dry my clothes now that I washed them" said kagome

Suddenly midnight ran off and brought back tis huge chest about half the size of kagome

"Wow what's this' asked kagome

'Mow" said midnight

Kagome opened it and couldn't believe what she found it was full of clothes and books

On one book it said spells kagome opened it and on the first page it said how to shrink of objects

'Wow this could be useful' said kagome

She rummaged threw it and found this beautiful kimono it was white with cherry blossom the seem to float down to the bottom where a big patch, it was simple beautiful

"Oh this is beautiful" said kagome

She looked some more and found a priestess outfit like kikyo has but instead of red it was green

She tried it on and it was a perfect fit she also found some shoes but that's not as important

"Look midnight I look like a real priestess" said kagome in aw

'Meow mow" said midnight

"Yeah I no I am one, but now I actually look the part to" stated kagome

"Now for that spell that made objects smaller' said kagome

She shrunk the chest and her backpack to the size that they fit in her hand she decided to put it in the pocket of her outfit

"Ok midnight lets go" said kagome

Midnight led the way since she new where it was

**--------------With miroku shippo sango and kilala-------------**

"ok where almost here" said miroku

"Wow it looks beautiful" said shippo and sango

Miroku looked down and saw a hot spring, in that hot spring he could just make out the shape of a girl, he started flying down

Sango looked down and saw what was happening, she slapped miroku,

"Pervert" screamed sango as the flew of

**---------------------------------With kagome-------------------**

Where here midnight, wait I forgot midnight transforms back" said kagome

"Mew mow' said midnight as she transformed back into a small demon cat

They were approaching the village it had trees surrounding it, and rice fields on the west side, it was quite a large village and it looked very sophisticated and it had a huge lake near it and a stream running threw it.

"Wow its beautiful, look midnight" said kagome as she started to walk into the village

"stop right there little lady' said a familiar voice

Kagome turned in the direction the voice was coming from, and she wished she hadn't come to this village

**TBC**

**Ok I hope you like it and I decide that I am going t start on my next story as well but that also means that im going to update more ^^**

**Poll:**

**Im thinking of pairing kagome u with someone**

**So:**

**A: if you like she should pair her up with someone ( tell me who ^^)**

**B: if I should keep her single**

**C: if I should pair her up with a made up character (aka the legendary priest)**

**Issie.m's stories…**


	12. sekai & makoto

**Wow next chapter you guys are lucky ^^**

* * *

**---------------Previously on legendary priestess-------------------**

Where here midnight, wait I forgot midnight transforms back" said kagome

"Mew mow' said midnight as she transformed back into a small demon cat

They were approaching the village it had trees surrounding it, and rice fields on the west side, it was quite a large village and it looked very sophisticated and it had a huge lake near it and a stream running threw it.

"Wow its beautiful, look midnight" said kagome as she started to walk into the village

"stop right there little lady' said a familiar voice

Kagome turned in the direction the voice was coming from, and she wished she hadn't come to this village

**----------------------------------Present time-------------------------------------**

"M-miroku' stuttered kagome "shippo s-sango"

"Hello young lady" said miroku

"Miroku don't you dare use that line" said sango dangerously

I can't believe it they don't recognise me, thought kagome

Then she looked into the staff she didn't even recognise herself

Her hair, instead of being down as it usually was it was up in a high pony tail but it wasn't straight'n'down it was full and curvy.

'do you know who I am" asked kagome

"Why no, I do believe you are new' said miroku grabbing kagome's hand 'I would remember some one as beautiful as you"

Kagome was not impressed, then sango grabbed her boomerang and hit miroku over the head with it, nocking him out cold

"Please mind my friend he's a bit lose in the head" said sango smiling

"its alright" said kagome " awww aren't you a cute little demon" she said looking at shippo

She went down to give him a scratch behind the ear and.. he bit her

"I don't like you, you look like my mummy" said shippo and then he ran of

"Shippo wait" said kagome but shippo was already gone

"Wait how did you know that was shippo" she asked

"Oh well I ah" she stated

The she ran as fast as she could into the village.

**-------------- With inuyasha and kikyo------------**

"Kikyo, don't sing please" said inuyasha

"WHAT" said kikyo

'I said don't sing' said inuyasha "it gives me a freaking headache"

"You complete asshole" said kikyo chucking her bow at him

"What it was you who told me to be honest with you" said inuyasha

"Shut up" said kikyo "right now we have to concentrate on finding kagome"

"Alright" said inuyasha "how do we do that'

"Well I will get one of my soul stealers to find her and then it will report back to us" said kikyo

'How long will that take" asked inuyasha

"A month, tops" said kikyo

'Well in the mean time let's do something else' said inuyasha seductively

'I thought you would never ask" said kikyo pushing inuyasha into the hut

**-------------------------------With kagome--------------------------**

'Wow this is a beautiful village' thought kagome as she walked around the outskirts of it then she heard the sound of a couple fighting

"how could you makoto' said a women

"What did I do sekai?' asked the man

"You were flirting with my sister, kotonoha" she screamed

"I was not' said makoto guiltily

"Yes you did she was swooning and you have guilt written on your face" cried sekai

"oh get over your self women' makoto said as he started to walk of

Then there was a huge slapping sound

Sekai had hit makoto then stormed into her house

'This maybe a good opportunity to use my new spell' thought kagome

She quickly dashed into the forest

Ok:

**Sekai loves makoto**

**Makoto loves sekai**

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**

Sekai was filled with thought about makoto

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

Makoto was filled with thoughts of sekai

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Then, sekai ran out of her house and makoto was there waiting or her

"Makoto I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I don't care that you where flirting with my sister, I love you" said sekai crying

'sekai, I didn't mean to flirt with your sister, I was looking for you, she said if I didn't flirt with her she wouldn't show me where you were, I didn't no it was all her plan to brake us up, I love you sekai" said makoto

'And reason I came over is because, I love you sekai and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" said makoto "will you marry me'

"Oh makoto" said sekai "I wouldn't want it any other way"

'Awww how sweet" said kotonoha "but did you really think I would let this happen"

"No kotonoha" said sekai "please just let me be happy, for once, please just let me be happy"

"NO" said kotonoha pulling out a knife 'my sweet little sister I will not let you get anything I don't have"

She started run at her with a knife but kagome was quicker and used her new song:

**What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now  
**

A shield went around sekai and makoto

**  
No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it**

Kagome then faced kotonoha she made the knife vanish

**  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort**

She put images in kotonoha mind of what would have happened if she did kill them

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise**

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia**

She saw herself in the corner next to two decapitated bodies stabbing herself in the arm

**Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh**

Being judged by everyone

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
it can creep up inside you and consume you  
a disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh**

And eventually decapitating and torturing herslef

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise**

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia**

**Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah**

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise**

**Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia**

Kotonoha fainted

And sekai and makoto stared in aw at kagome

'hi, sorry, my names kagome I'm' kagome started

'You're the legendary priestess" said sekai

"Yes, how did you know" wondered kagome

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok that's probably the longest chapter I have ever update**

**And I decide I will pair kagome up with someone but who knows it may be a character you all no a new character who no ones ever heard of or both ^^**

**Stay tuned I will still update tomorrow**


	13. sorry!

**Ok I'm already up to the 12****th**** chapter haha**

**------Previously on legendary priestess-------------------**

**Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah**

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Kotonoha fainted

And sekai and makoto stared in aw at kagome

'Hi, sorry, my names kagome I'm' kagome started

'You're the legendary priestess" said sekai

"Yes, how did you know" wondered kagome

**--------------Present time------------**

"This village was found by the legendary priest, he kept saying that one day he was going to find his priestess" started makoto

"Then one day a mysterious purplish cloud surrounded the village, the priest was gone and we haven't seen him since" finished sekai

"I see' said kagome "do you have any idea of who might have done this'

"yes someone called naraku" said makoto " he said something about needing more power"

"it was horrible" said sekai " and to make it worse he couldn't sing because he had a sore throat"

'Wait, he could sing" asked kagome

"Yeah, some say he was from the future" said makoto 'but he always denied it"

"Anyway, who's hungry its time for lunch" said sekai

"Makoto, can you start making it I'm going to check on my dear sister" said sekai sadly

"No sekai' said kagome "let me, please"

"Sure" said sekai glad for an excuse to be alone with makoto

kagome walked into the room they put kotonoha in it was quite a beautiful one, it had a lot of space an a nice view of the forest, also her bed wasn't on the floor like most beds were it was on top of very thick wood up to kagome's thighs

"How you feeling kotonoha" asked kagome with coldness in her voice

"No good thanks to you" she said just as coldly

"Why do you hate them" asked kagome 'what did they ever do to you?"

"oh well let me think" said kotonoha angrily " first our parents always preferred sekai than me, I was an accident, then just as things were going great, My bf dies in an accident a well as mum and dad and I'm stuck looking after sekai, then makoto comes along and sekai was going to leave me all alone"

Kotonoha was crying now, and kagome felt horrible

"Oh kotonoha I'm so sorry, I thought you were a horrible person" said kagome

"Its ok' said kotonoha "I felt like a horrible person"

"Do you want to me to get sekai for you" asked kagome

"Yes please priestess" said kotonoha

With that kagome exited the room giving kotonoha some time to prepare

'Sekai, kotonoha want to talk to you" said kagome with a warm smile

Sekai ran in there while makoto stirred the stew

"Makoto, I'm going to find out more about the legendary priest tell sekai I will be back to check on kotonoha when the sun sets" said kagome kindly

"Alright priestess, be careful" said makoto "oh yeah and sekai asked me to tell you that your welcome to stay here for as long as you need"

"Tell her I said thank you" smiled kagome

"I will" said makoto as kagome walked out the door

**------------With kikyo and inuyasha----------------**

Inuyasha was sneaking out of there hut, while kikyo was still asleep, he quick put his robe back on an ran, leaving only a small note behind

'I'm sorry kikyo I have to know if kagome's really back' said inuyasha as he vanished into the forest

**---------------With kagome----------------**

'Hmmm where should I go?' thought kagome 'hmmmmm'

"Excuse me but are you the legendary priestess" asked a strange old man

"Yes, can I help you" asked kagome

"Its more of what I can do for you" said the man

**sorry its short but I struggled with this chapter I promis I will make next chapter longer ok **

**issie.m's stories ^^**

**please R&R**


	14. thick book!

**Ok heres the next chapter I wont be able to get a chapter up tomorrow so I will put to chapters up in 2 days time ok**

**---------------Previously on legendary priestess-----------**

"Makoto, I'm going to find out more about the legendary priest tell sekai I will be back to check on kotonoha when the sun sets" said kagome kindly

"Alright priestess, be careful" said makoto "oh yeah and sekai asked me to tell you that your welcome to stay here for as long as you need"

"Tell her I said thank you" smiled kagome

"I will" said makoto as kagome walked out the door

**------------With kikyo and inuyasha----------------**

Inuyasha was sneaking out of there hut, while kikyo was still asleep, he quick put his robe back on an ran, leaving only a small note behind

'I'm sorry kikyo I have to know if kagome's really back' said inuyasha as he vanished into the forest

**---------------With kagome----------------**

'Hmmm where should I go?' thought kagome 'hmmmmm'

"Excuse me but are you the legendary priestess" asked a strange old man

"Yes, can I help you" asked kagome

"Its more of what I can do for you" said the man

**-------------------Present time--------------**

"It has come to my understanding that you're the legendary priestess' said the old man

"Yes how does everyone no that" asked kagome

"Quite simple my dear" said the old man "I saw a greenish blue light surround sekai and kotonoha's home, at first I thought it was the legendary priest but then I found you, if he was here today he would be so happy" he added sadly

"I see, I was wondering is there anything more you could tell me about him?" asked kagome

"Why certainly I have a whole book about him, I use to be his travelling companion" said the old man "when I look back on it, I think I was abit to old" he chuckled

"But that all changed 2 years ago" he said sadly "anyway come to my house and I shall find the book for you"

"I'd be glad to" said kagome following after the old man who, surprisingly, was quite fast for his age

**----------------With miroku sango and shippo-----------------**

"This is the wrong village, it doesn't have a lady house" wined miroku

"A lady house, there are plenty of ladies in houses here" said shippo still upset that the strange lady from before smelt like kagome

" no shippo I ment a place where you go to get a fine meal and be surrounded by beautiful women who all want to" started miroku until sango hit him on the head with her bommerang—again

he was out cold

"come on shippo help me get miroku back on kilala were going to my old village" said sango

"Sure, but why are we going to your village" asked shippo

"I want to start rebuilding it" she replied

"Alright" said shippo

**------------------------------ With kikyo--------------------------------**

kikyo was just starting ti wake up and turned over to hug inuyasha, imagine her surprise when he wasn't there

" inuyasha' said kikyo siting up using the blanked to cover herself " inuyasha where are you"

she looked down and saw a note labelled 'kikyo' it was written in blood

_My kikyo_

_I love you with all my heart, believe me I do!_

_But, I have to know if kagome is in the past or if she's back in the future_

_I will return one day_

_But until then farewell, my love_

_Inuyasha_

Kikyo started crying

'_why inuyasha" _thought kikyo_ 'I thought I was your number one, not her, me'_

**------------------------------ With inuyasha ---------------------------------- **

Inuyasha was flying threw the woods he caught whiffs of kagome's scent in some places but when he pursued it, it suddenly went away

He eventually came to a hot spring about a kilometre away from a village, he new kagome's scent was there

But she wasn't

Inuyasha now knew that kagome was indeed here in the past

And he fell to his knees in confusion; nothing seemed to make sense any more

---------------------------- with kagome------------------------------

"old man, are we almost there" asked kagome

"almost' said the old man " and please call me claw, that's what everyone else calls me

"Claw, that's an unusual name" said kagome

"I no" said claw "it's because of what I use to do in my younger years"

"What did you do" asked kagome

"that's not important dear' said claw " were hear"

They stopped at the front of the tallest house in the village, it was huge you looked up and you couldn't see the top

"Come now dear" said claw

"coming' said kagome still in aw

"ya know the priest made this for me" said claw ' with his voice, I will never forget that song, the priest couldn't have been much older than you, but he was maturer than any of us" he added

'Really" said kagome

"Really" said claw "now where that book?" said claw " ah, here it is" said claw as he grabbed out a really hick book probably half the size of kagome's arm

'_Wow, that's a really thick book'_ thought kagome

"You may keep this, I have already memorised all of it" said claw smiling

'thank you' said kagome shrink ing the book so she could hold it in her hand"

kagome and claw sat and talked for a while, well kagome did most of the talking, she told him how inuyasha had betrayed her how she had to give up so much, how she was getting songs and spells from a mysterious lady

'its getting late, I better go now' said kagome

"alright kagome' said claw "remember don't be a stranger, come over whenever you want, oh yeah and tell sekai and makoto congratulations on getting engaged, when are they going to have there wedding"

'I have know idea" said kagome ' ill find out for you"

Kagome walked outside an saw the sky was orange, yellow a beautiful time

She turned around and waved to claw, before she started the long walk back to sekai and kotonoha's home

**TBC**

**Ok so I won't have a chapter up tomorrow because I'm going on a trip so I will have 2 chapters up on Tuesday**

**And please R&R **

**I know some people are reading this story because they have added me to the story alert thing, but I do want your opinion on the story **

**I need to know if I'm doing a good or bad job if I should ad more detail or less??**

**So Please R&R**

**Issie.m's stories ^^**


	15. woah

**I guess I'm doing a bad job on this story since no-one has reviewed…**

* * *

**-----------Previously on legendary priestess-----------------**

They stopped at the front of the tallest house in the village, it was huge you looked up and you couldn't see the top

"Come now dear" said claw

"coming' said kagome still in aw

"ya know the priest made this for me" said claw ' with his voice, I will never forget that song, the priest couldn't have been much older than you, but he was maturer than any of us" he added

'Really" said kagome

"Really" said claw "now where that book?" said claw " ah, here it is" said claw as he grabbed out a really hick book probably half the size of kagome's arm

'_Wow, that's a really thick book'_ thought kagome

"You may keep this, I have already memorised all of it" said claw smiling

'thank you' said kagome shrink ing the book so she could hold it in her hand"

kagome and claw sat and talked for a while, well kagome did most of the talking, she told him how inuyasha had betrayed her how she had to give up so much, how she was getting songs and spells from a mysterious lady

'its getting late, I better go now' said kagome

"alright kagome' said claw "remember don't be a stranger, come over whenever you want, oh yeah and tell sekai and makoto congratulations on getting engaged, when are they going to have there wedding"

'I have know idea" said kagome ' ill find out for you"

Kagome walked outside an saw the sky was orange, yellow a beautiful time

She turned around and waved to claw, before she started the long walk back to sekai and kotonoha's home

* * *

**--------------------Present time------------------**

Kagome rushes to sekai and kotonoha's home, its starting to get dark, not good.

"Priestess where have you been" said sekai "we made some extra soup for you" she smiled

"Thank you sekai" said kagome "oh and call kagome please"

"Ok, kagome" smiled sekai

They walked inside and had a lovely dinner, and kagome told them how she went to claws house and he gave her this huge book

"Wait if he gave you a HUGE book, where is it" he asked curiously

"Oh right here" said kagome reaching into her hidden pouch, she removed the spell from it, sekai and makoto dropped there bowls

"Wow that huge" exclaimed sekai

'What's in it" asked makoto

"Oh its full of stuff about the legendary priest" said kagome ' in fact, is there somewhere in the house I could keep it for safe keeping"

"oh yeah under the fireplace" said sekai "its metal and its deep made of wood, we keepc the family treasure in there"

"Awesome, thanks" said kagome

"No problem, but I suggest you start trying to read that" laughed sekai

"Oh yeah, haha" said kagome

"I will show you to your room" said makoto trying to get private time with sekai

"Wait, she has to check on kotonoha first" said sekai

"that's right' said kagome walking towards kotonoha's room

'hey kotonoha, how you holding up" asked kagome

" much better, now that im friends with sekai again, I cant believe I was ever so stupid" she said

" don't beat yourself up to much" said kagome "you were scared"

"yes but that's no excuse" said kotonoha

"No, its plenty of an excuse, you can't help it when your scared' said kagome "now, are you still seeing those images"

"No they stopped a little while before you came in" smiled kotonoha

"Excellent" said kagome "now try and get some more sleep, because me sekai and makoto are taking you out to the market'

"Really" she asked

"Really' said kagome 'sekai wants to know that you feel welcome"

"Its true" said sekai walking into the room

"But how did you know" asked sekai

"You said it at dinner" said kagome smiling

"Oh yeah" said sekai 'sorry" she laughed

Sekai went over and hugged kotonoha 'good night sis"

"Good night' smiled kotonoha

With that kagome & sekai walked out of the room, leaving kotonoha to sleep

"Ok kagome, your room is that one way right at the end while me and sekai will be at the other end" said makoto

kagome walked right down to the end of the hall and opened the door the room was lovely it had a tall bed like kotonoha's right next to the window so she could climb out any time she wanted she had a space where she could put her chest and bag and still had enough room so she could lie down on the floor and read a giant book, but then she noticed something strange there was a gap in the wall it almost looked like a door but it blended in with the wall she slid it open and found a closet

"well that's handy" said kagome

she open up her chest and pulled out 1 of the 12 kimonos, she looked in the closet and found pits of word that could be folded to make a coat hanger

She made 12 coat hangers, and hung up each of her kimonos making sure that none of them and a crease in them

Then she noticed it had a top shelf

"Wow this look's like a wardrobe from the future, the priest must have introduced it to them" said kagome 'oh well"

she put all her books at the top they all fit perfectly, then she put her yellow back pack that was full of noodles, two uniforms and books of homework and reading material into the trunk

"I could always put my homework and reading material with the other books and hang up my School uniform,

So that's what she did

"_Hmm I wonder if I have time to read the first page'_ thought kagome "yeah_ I have time_"

So she starts reading the book

_Legendary priest page 1_

_I was out walking as I do every morning got to stay fit, especially at my age, ladies like a fit man like me haha_

_Anyway I was jogging in the woods when I heard a scream_

_I ran to see what happened and I saw the strangest boy he was dress it this black thing he calls a top, with really short sleaves and these jeans he said they were denim, what the hell it a top and denim_

_He was fighting of this demon, h screamed again and suddenly the small demon disappeared, I hid in the bushes when a strange lady popped out _

_She was saying how he was a legendary priest and how he had the ability to destroy demons with song, he asked why him, where was he, were was everyone he knew, the lady just said you fell into a book and now you're here legendary priest_

_She vanished, the boy looked really up set so I introduce myself and invited him over to my house, he said his name was Richard, what a strange name, and his accent it sounded weird I have never heard anything like it in my 26 years of living._

Claw

Kagome closed the book

"_So that's how he got here threw a book, I came threw a well_" thought kagome

'Ok time for sleep' said kagome as she put the book in the trunk, she left most of the room for it

she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and dreamed about her first day here in the feudal ' ok time for sleep' said kagome as she put the book in the trunk, she left most of the room for it

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and dreamed about her first day here in the feudal era

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Read & review**


	16. OMG!

**---------------------Previously on legendary priestess------------------**

* * *

_Legendary priest page 1_

_I was out walking as I do every morning got to stay fit, especially at my age, ladies like a fit man like me haha_

_Anyway I was jogging in the woods when I heard a scream_

_I ran to see what happened and I saw the strangest boy he was dress it this black thing he calls a top, with really short sleaves and these jeans he said they were denim, what the hell it a top and denim_

_He was fighting of this demon, h screamed again and suddenly the small demon disappeared, I hid in the bushes when a strange lady popped out _

_She was saying how he was a legendary priest and how he had the ability to destroy demons with song, he asked why him, where was he, were was everyone he knew, the lady just said you fell into a book and now you're here legendary priest_

_She vanished, the boy looked really up set so I introduce myself and invited him over to my house, he said his name was Richard, what a strange name, and his accent it sounded weird I have never heard anything like it in my 26 years of living._

_Claw_

Kagome closed the book

"_So that's how he got here threw a book, I came threw a well_" thought kagome

'Ok time for sleep' said kagome as she put the book in the trunk, she left most of the room for it

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and dreamed about her first day here in the feudal era

* * *

**----------------------Present time---sort of--------------------**

Kagome woke up because of the sun shining in her eyes, it was early morning and she was full of energy

"Midnight, were are you" called kagome

But no one replied

Suddenly something came in threw the window, midnight

'midnight, where have you been" asked kagome

"Mew mow, meow mow" said midnight

'you were with kilala weren't you" said kagome "oh well cant be helped, do you want to go back to kilala"

"Mow" said midnight nodding her head

"Ok, but come back in 3 days ok" said kagome "if you don't then I will come get you"

"MEOW" said midnight happily

Kagome pulled out a pen and paper from the wardrobe and wrote a note to sango

"ok midnight" said kagome giving the cat a note ' give this to sango and she will let you stay with her for 3 days"

"MOW" said midnight running around in circles

Kagome wrapped the note up tightly and put it in midnights mouth

"Be safe" said kagome hugging her pet

Midnight transformed and jumped threw the open window and flew away

Kagome walked out of her room to find sekai makoto and kotonoha already up

Sekai and kotonoha were discussing the guest list for her and makoto's wedding, and makoto was making some breakfast

"Kagome, your up" said sekai happily "we were just discussing who was going to come to the wedding, were going to make it a spring wedding"

"Cool" said kagome "so who are you inviting"

"Basically the whole village" said sekai "but makoto wants some of his folks from anther village to come to"

"That's reasonable" said kagome

"The only problem is they don't like me" said sekai sadly

"Oh well, that's there problem not yours, if makoto means anything to them they will come" said kagome encouragingly

"Your right" said sekai smiling

"Ok so why a spring wedding?" asked kagome

"Because that's when the sakura trees are in full bloom" said sekai

'Oh cool" said kagome

"Ok now I want to get my wedding dress early" said sekai

"What kind are you looking for" asked kagome

"Oh something, like silk with cherry blossoms floating down on It, its been my dream dress since I was young" said sekai

"Yeah, but I'm no sure that type of dress exists" said kotonoha sadly

"Silk with cherry blossoms floating down" said kagome

"I HAVE THAT" yelled kagome running to her room, into her closet and pulled out that silk dress

Makoto sekai and kotonoha ran into the room as well and sekai actually started crying

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" said sekai "its perfect"

"You can wear it for you wedding if you like" said kagome kindly

Then sekai hugged kagome so tightly kagome though her eyes were going to pop out

"So who wants breakfast" asked makoto

They all tucked into a big breakfast

"Ok so let's go to the town market" said sekai

"Ok, one sec let me grab something" said kagome going to her room

She went into the chest and grabbed the book and down sized it

"Ok I'm ready" said kagome smiling

They walked out of the house and into the village, they walked for about 10 mins till they reached the market, it had everything, from food to drinks, form cloths to pets, from books to materials, it was simply amazing

Sekai and kotonoha headed to the clothes stores and makoto headed to the materials section while kagome decide to go look at some books

Kagome walked into the store and nearly fell over books were EVERYWHERE you couldn't even see the end it was just pilled

"Ok" said kagome backing out of the store and going to find the girls at the clothing store

Sekai and kotonoha were looking at all the different kimonos

'wow look at this one its red" said kotonoha

"You can have 10 "said sekai pulling out a sack of money "you look over there and ill look over hear"

"Kagome, your here, where did you go before" asked sekai

"Oh I was" kagome started

'I doesn't matter" said kotonoha with a huge grin " can you help me pick out 10"

"Sure" said kagome smiling

They must have spent at least three hours in that store, they had finally picked out 10 kotonoha liked and were heading to the food department to find food they like fore her wedding

"You guys go ahead I'm going to go sit by the river" said kagome

"are you sure' asked makoto who had just joined them

"positive" said kagome

"ok then we'll meet you at the house for an early dinner" said kotonoha

"ok" said kagome already half way to the river

she found a nice tree beside the river and decided to sit down the, she grabbed the book and enlarged it again

she started reading when suddenly there was a large scream

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**TBC**

**OK I already have the next chapter ready to update but I'm not going to put it up Until I get 1 review people come on its not that hard to leave a simple review**

**Issie.m's stories!**

**R&R**


End file.
